SUMMER CAMP
by gleekyklainers
Summary: Kurt goes to his first summer camp where he meets a nice quiet scared timid boy read on to find out what happens. I'm a first time writer so please review. Be nice with the criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was packing to go on his very first Summer camp. Not that he wanted to go in the first place, but his dad convinced him to go. So here he is packing his last things before his dad takes him to the bus.

Son are you ready to go, burt called from down stairs.

Yeah I will be right down dad. Kurt called back.

With a sigh kurt picked up his bag and made his way down stairs and to his dad's truck. He placed his bags in the back and got in the car. The drive started out very quiet and a little tense.

Look Kurt I know you dont want to go but it will be good for you to make friends outside of the glee club and that school of yours. Plus I will be in columbus most of your holidays anyway. Said burt.

I no dad it's just what if you need help at the shop or something happens to you. Says kurt as he starts to work himself into a panic.

Calm down kiddo I will be fine and finn is helping in the shop. He is not to bad at it actually. Don't worry. Burt said

Ok dad but call if you need me ok. Stressed kurt.

Of course kid.

About 10 minutes later they pulled up out side the town hall were there were about 24 kids loading there things in the to buses that were waiting to take the kids to camp.

Here we are kid now go have fun make friends and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me ok. Said burt as he pulls kurt into a bear hug before hopping back into his truck.

Ok dad bye love you kurt says.

Love ya to kid.

And with that burt drives away.

Kurt turns and goes to the nearest bus and hands his bags the to bus driver. Before turning to go find a seat. The bus driver says just sit anywhere on this bus we will be leaving in about 5 minutes. Ok kurt called as he made his way to the bus door. Once on the bus he noticed most seats were taken. So he walked up to the first empty seat and was about to ask if he could sit there when I he noticed a rather big burly guy sitting there and looking at him with a look of disgust. Kurt quickly walked further down to the back where he saw a small quiet looking boy.

Excuse me can i sit here kurt asked quietly

Ahh sure yeah said the boy a little nervously.

I'm kurt by the way. He said as he extended his hand.

Blaine he said as he shook his hand.

Kurt noticed that blaine shrunk into himself a bit when he sat down. He also wrapped his arms around his body like he was protecting himself. Kurt felt the sudden need to know all about Blaine and make him feel better. So thats what kurt is going to do get to know him. First he thought talking was a good way to start.

So blaine what school do you go to. Asked kurt

Um saint pier public high answered blaine.

Oh kurt thought thats one of the worst schools for bulling maybe thats why he is so withdrawn.

Ok well I got to william McKinley high. Are you in any clubs like glee. Wonder kurt.

No I'm not are you. Replyed blaine.

Yeah I'm in my schools glee club. I love singing.

Me to but there isn't a glee club at my school. Blaine said.

Oh. Then what do you do in your spare time then. Kurt asked.

Not much really. Read do home work. Blaine said but he seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

Oh ok. Did you want to listen to music with me I brought my ipod. We can share the earphones. Asked kurt.

Sure I'd like that.

Kurt pulled his ipod and earphones out and handed it to blaine. Here you choose the songs.

Ok. Blaine took the ipod and started scrolling down the play lists. Oh ooh yeah have wicked is this ok. Blaine asked shyly.

Of course replied kurt.

They smiled at each other a sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived they got there bags and waited for the camp leader to call them forward to get there room number a key.

Blaine Anderson.

See you around kurt blaine waved as he walked away.

Kurt waved back and stood there wondering if he would ever see or talk to blaine again.

Kurt Hummel

Thats me kurt said as he walked over to jamie.

Nice to meet you kurt here is your room number and key. I hope you have loads of fun over the summer and make some new friends. Jamie says cheerfully.

Nice to meet you to and I hope so. Kurt Replyed.

Well see you a tea at around 6:30

Ok see you then jamie. Kurt called as he walked of.

Kurt walked into the dorm building hoping to get a good room mate one that wont make a big deal over him being gay. Heres hoping kurt thinks. He looks at the keys in his hand for the number of his room. Room 214 it says. So he is on level two. He looks for the elevator but there are none so he heads upstairs. As he walks down the hall looking for his room he bumps into some one and starts apologies I I'm so sorry I wasn't watching but he was cut of. Watch it fairy the guy grunts as he walks away.

Shaking he moved faster down the hall until he is infront of his door. He inserts the key and pushes the door open and entered queitly.

Hello he says timidly

Hi comes a familiar shy voice from the room across from what he sees as the living room. A couch a tv and two side tables not much but it's home for the next 6 weeks.

Kurt slowly walks towards the room and pokes his head inside. He eees to beds a bed side table next to each bed. Two lamps, two small wardrobes and a chest of drawers. Then he notices another door which is being opened. Kurt starts to panic until he sees blaine walk out. Kurt sighs in relief.

Um hi blaine kurt says queitly as he does not want to scare the boy.

Blaine jump and backs away until he focuses on kurt and steadied himself on the door frame.

uuuh h hi blaine stutters breathing fast.

I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you gosh I'm so sorry kurt blurts out.

It's ok I was just not expecting you to be there thats all. Blaine explains timidly.

Oh ok kurt says nervously. Well I guess we are room mates then. He adds shyly.

Yeah I guess we are. Blaine Replyed looking at the ground.

Five minutes of awkward silence later kurt decides to move and unpack startling blaine again. I'm just going to unpack ok. Kurt says gently.

Ok yeah I I guess I will to. He says to his shoes still not looking at kurt.

While unpacking kurt wonders what happen to make blaine so scared of people and wonders if he could help him. He hopes he can and that they become friends because he sees something and feels something for blaine. As weird as it might be as they only just met. But he knows he will do anything to be his friend. He knows what ever happened to blaine is bad because he has been bullied and hurt but never enough to be that scared. He gets pulled out of his thoughts by a soft timid voice.

Would you uh like to get something um to eat with um me. I mean if you want. Because well we will be living together so I thought maybe we can get to knowm each other a bit. If thats ok. Blaine almost whispers while wringing his hands. Eyes focused on the ground again.

Of course I would love to but is it ok if I quickly change first. Your not in a hurry are you I mean I can meet you there if you like. I wont take long. Kurt says

No no no hurry of course you can change I will wait for you. Blaine says quietly.

Ok just give me like 5 minutes ok kurt smiles a dashes in to the bathroom and changes in record time. His dad would be proud he thinks to himself with a small chuckle. He checks his hair one last time and entres the bedrom again. He finds blaine sitting on his bed wringing his hand like he is nervous. Kurt approaches quietly and sits next to blaine but does not rush in case he scares him. Are you ok blaine you look a little scared. He asks gently.

Oh um yeah just takes me a while to get used to new people and crouds make me a bit nervous. But I will be fine. Blaine tries to smile but it is barely there,

Ok if your sure just tell me if it's to much and we can come back here and talk ok. I will understand. Kurt reassures blaine the best he can.

Ok is all blaine says as he stands and makes his way to the door a little embarrassed for telling a stranger one of his fears.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived they got there bags and waited for the camp leader to call them forward to get there room number a key. Blaine Anderson. See you around kurt blaine waved as he walked away. Kurt waved back and stood there wondering if he would ever see or talk to blaine again. Kurt Hummel Thats me kurt said as he walked over to jamie. Nice to meet you kurt here is your room number and key. I hope you have loads of fun over the summer and make some new friends. Jamie says cheerfully. Nice to meet you to and I hope so. Kurt Replyed. Well see you a tea at around 6:30 Ok see you then jamie. Kurt called as he walked of. Kurt walked into the dorm building hoping to get a good room mate one that wont make a big deal over him being gay. Heres hoping kurt thinks. He looks at the keys in his hand for the number of his room. Room 214 it says. So he is on level two. He looks for the elevator but there are none so he heads upstairs. As he walks down the hall looking for his room he bumps into some one and starts apologies I I'm so sorry I wasn't watching but he was cut of. Watch it fairy the guy grunts as he walks away. Shaking he moved faster down the hall until he is infront of his door. He inserts the key and pushes the door open and entered queitly. Hello he says timidly Hi comes a familiar shy voice from the room across from what he sees as the living room. A couch a tv and two side tables not much but it's home for the next 6 weeks. Kurt slowly walks towards the room and pokes his head inside. He eees to beds a bed side table next to each bed. Two lamps, two small wardrobes and a chest of drawers. Then he notices another door which is being opened. Kurt starts to panic until he sees blaine walk out. Kurt sighs in relief. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Um hi blaine" ,Kurt says quietly as he does not want to scare the boy. Blaine jumped and backs away until he focuses on Kurt and steadied himself on the door frame. "uuuh h hi" ,Blaine stutters breathing fast. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you gosh I'm so sorry" ,Kurt blurts out. "It's ok I was just not expecting you to be there thats all" ,Blaine explains timidly. "Oh ok" ,Kurt says nervously. "Well I guess we are room mates then" ,He adds shyly. "Yeah I guess we are" ,Blaine Replied looking at the ground. Five minutes of awkward silence later kurt decides to move and unpack startling blaine again. "I'm just going to unpack ok" ,Kurt says gently. "Ok yeah I I guess I will to" ,He says to his shoes still not looking at Kurt. While unpacking Kurt wonders what happened to make Blaine so scared of people and wonders if he could help him. He hopes he can and that they become friends because he sees something and feels something for Blaine. As weird as it might be as they only just met. But he knows he will do anything to be his friend. He knows what ever happened to Blaine is bad because he has been bullied and hurt but never enough to be that scared. He gets pulled out of his thoughts by a soft timid voice. "Would you uh like to get something um to eat with um me I mean if you want. Because well we will be living together so I thought maybe we can get to know each other a bit If thats ok" Blaine almost whispers while wringing his hands. Eyes focused on the ground again. "Of course I would love to but is it ok if I quickly change first. Your not in a hurry are you I mean I can meet you there if you like. I wont take long" Kurt says "No no no hurry of course you can change I will wait for you" Blaine says quietly. "Ok just give me like 5 minutes ok" kurt smiles a dashes in to the bathroom and changes in record time. His dad would be proud he thinks to himself with a small chuckle. He checks his hair one last time and enters the bedrom again. 


	5. Chapter 5

He finds Blaine sitting on his bed wringing his hand like he is nervous. Kurt approaches quietly and sits next to Blaine but does not rush in case he scares him. "Are you ok blaine you look a little scared". He asks gently. "Oh um yeah just takes me a while to get used to new people and crouds make me a bit nervous. But I will be fine" Blaine tries to smile but it is barely there, "Ok if your sure just tell me if it's to much and we can come back here and talk ok. I will understand" Kurt reassures Blaine the best he can. Ok is all Blaine says as he stands and makes his way to the door a little embarrassed for telling a stranger one of his fears. Once in the small crouded cafeteria they grab some lasagna and a diet coke for Kurt and apple juice for Blaine. They find a small table right near the back of the cafeteria. They sit down and start eating in silence for a few minutes just taking in the room there are in and the other teens in there. Some look a bit intimidating and others look bored while a small amount look excited. Kurt thinks maybe he and Blaine are the only ones who look a bit worried but Kurt cant understand why Blaine is. A few minutes later Blaine asked Kurt if they can talk back in there room because he feels a bit uncomfortable here at the moment. "Of course" Kurt agrees. So they head back to there room. Once inside they go and sit in there room on there own beds facing each other. "So" Kurt says "are we going to just ask questions or maybe we could make a game out of it". "Um we could just maybe ask questions for now but maybe we will make it a game when we no each other better" Blaine asks hopefully. "Of course we can" Kurt says. "Ok you first" Blaine says. "Hmmm favorite color" Kurt asked "Um I kinda like pink" Blaine says blushing "Thats cool kurt says with a smile mines blue by the way". Blaine gives a small smile and asks "favourite food". "Sushi" Kurt replies instantly. "Me to" Blaine says. They sit there asking question for 2 hour learning as much as they can. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt learns things about Blaine like he loves broadway musicals and football. He has a brother called Cooper. A dog named Bobby. He like boxing and he is gay which he admits after Kurt tells him very quietly. They both feel relief. Blaine learns things about Kurt like his dad owns a tyre shop and kurt also loves broadway musicals. He loves baking and fashion. They both don't say the hard thing the things that make them tense and sad yet. They hope to one day. Both boys lay in bed talking about broadway and vogue until they start falling asleep. "Night Kurt" Blaine whispers. "Goodnight Blaine" Kurt whispers back. Kurt woke up with a start. He's not sure why until he hears a scream coming from Blaine's bed. Kurt takes in Blaine's profile in the dark. He is thrashing around the bed whimpering. Then another scream. Kurt jumps out of bed and runs to Blaine side not to sure what to do he sits carefully on Blaine's bed. "Blaine wake up" Kurt says. Blaine just screams and thrashes more. "Come on Blaine your ok your safe. Just please wake up" Blaine just whimpers. So Kurt places his hand on Blaine's and Blaine sits up so fast he almost falls off of the bed. Blaine moves up until he is pressed up against the head rest shaking. "Hey it's ok Blaine it's ok you had a nightmare your safe. it's ok" Kurt says gently. Blaine burries his face in his hands and cries. "I I I'm so sorry Kurt I didn't mean to w wake you" Blaine sobs "No no it's ok don't apologise you can't help what you dream about" Kurt reassures. "But only freaks have nightmares" Blaine says weakly. "Hey no thats not true Blaine your not a freak. You had a nightmare so what everyone does. I have had nightmares to. So please don't worry I wont run away and I wont judge for it" Kurt tries to calm him. Blaine just starts sobbing loudly. So Kurt moves closer and gently asks "Is there anything I can do to help you feel safe. Please let me help you" "Can you please uh can I maybe have a hug. I I mean only if your ok with that we only met each other today" Blaine asks. "Of course" Kurt says and opens his arms for Blaine. Blaine falls into Kurt's arms and clings to Kurt's tshirt. Kurt holds Blaine for about 30 minutes when Blaine pulls away. He is alot calmer and has stopped crying now. "Thank you" Blaine whispers. 


	7. Chapter 7

They both had restless sleep the rest of the night. The sun shining in Kurt's eyes woke him up. He rolled over and stretched his arms out. He then rolled over so he was facing Blaine. He couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked while asleep. How his lashes gently brush his cheeks and how his skin glows in the sunlight. And how his hair has gone curly beautiful shiny curls. He is beautiful. Kurt quickly looks away because he thinks he is getting a tad creepy. Kurt decides to call his dad. Burt picks up on the third ring. "Hello kiddo hows camp" Burt asks "Ok I guess we haven't done much yet" He replies. "Well have you met any new friends then" Burt asks. "Yeah one my room mate Blaine he seems nice" Kurt says with a smile. "Thats good kid whats he like" Burt pries. "He is nice, quiet, shy and he seems very nervous and quite jumpy. Dad I hope he is ok. I want to help him he seems like such a good person dad" Kurt blurts out. "Kid you have only known him for a day get to know him more before you jump to conclusions. Ok just be his friend" Burt says. "Ok dad I just hope we stay friends" Kurt says quietly. "You will kid I'm sure of it just be yourself and he will be silly to never be your friend" Burt says. "Ok dad well I better go we have bonding day today" Kurt groans. "Love you dad" "Love ya to kurt have fun. Bye son." "Bye." Kurt hangs up with a sigh. He runs his hand over his mouth. "I just hope Blaine lets me in" Kurt thinks out loud, he picks himself of the couch and walk back into the bedroom. Blaine is not in bed and he must be in the bathroom. So Kurt sits on his bed grabs his newest vogue magazine and starts reading. About half an hour later Blaine comes out of the bathroom. He looked so tired and like he was crying. Kurt moves to his side as soon as he sees Blaine's eyes. "Hey what happened are you ok" He asks. Blaine just stares looking scared. "Hey it's ok whats wrong blaine did something happen" Blaine just collapsed on his bed and burries his face in his hands. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine please tell me what happened I might be able to help" Kurt pleads. "I c c can't I I'm so s sorry" Blaine sobs. "Ok ok you don't have to. Just come here" Kurt says and opens up his arms. Blaine falls into his arms and clings onto Kurt like he is his anchor. Kurt rubs Blaine's back and whisper reassurance into Blaine's ear. After about 20 minutes Blaine pulls away. He wipes his eyes and looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry kurt I must seem like a baby. I hope I didn't scare you or anything I just hope we can stay friends" Blaine whispers "Oh Blaine of course we can stay friends and you didn't scare me. I just want you to know you can tell me anything. I know we don't know each other very well but we have six weeks we can get to know each other. So if you like we can start with breakfast. Because I am starved"Kurt reassures with a smile. Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes maybe looking for dis honesty there is none. "Yeah ok and coffee" Blaine says. "And coffee of course" Kurt nudges Blaine's shoulder. "Come on wash your face and get dressed. I'll wait for you in the lounge room". With that Kurt leaves the bedroom and sits on the lounge. Blaine emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later. "Are you ready to go" he asked shyly. "Of course" Kurt smiles. The two boys walked down to the cafeteria grabbed some cereal and apple juice then found a table and sat. "Kurt why do you want to be my friend. I mean I haven't exactly been the most sane person" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt is surprised but he knows how insecure Blaine seems to be. "Because your a good person that has fears and I wont run because you cried or because you have nightmares. I have them to sometimes and I have cried. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Ok I want to be your friend and I hope you want to be mine." Kurt says gently. Blaine sniffles and looks at Kurt like he is the only person to want such a thing as his friend ship. "Thank you" Blaine whispers Kurt puts his hand on Blaine's and asks "what for". "Just understanding". 


	9. Chapter 9

"that my nightmares are not all of me. It's hard for some people to see past my anxiety" Blaine explains "Well I'm not anybody I am me and you dont need to worry about me not talking to you" Kurt says. "Ok and just thank you" Blaine smiles. Kurt smiles back and they eat in comfortable silence the rest of breakfast. As they walk back to ther room they were stopped by Jamie. "Hey boys how are you liking summer camp" he said. "Good" both boys said at the same time. "Thats good there is a quiz night tonight. Music themed. You have to have groups of 2 to 4 and you have to sign up before 4:30. It starts at 7. I hope to see you there" Jamie says cheerfully. "Yeah maybe we will see how we feel later, but it does sound like loads of fun" Replies Kurt. "Well ok then see you two around" Jamie smiles. "Bye" Kurt says. They spend the rest of there afternoon in there room talking about anything and everything. Until Blaine goes quiet. "Blaine whats wrong" Kurt asked Blaine wrings his hands and opens his mouth but closes it again. "Come on you can tell me I wont get upset" Kurt tries to be reassuring. "I wont to tell you about me but I dont get how I can trust you so easily. We met yesterday" Blaine starts sniffling. "But I'm scared what you might think of me. I will try telling you oneday but not yet ok. I just need time to get to know you more" Blaine barely whispers. "Thats ok Blaine take as long as you need we can stay friends after the camp. So you talk to me only when your ready" He says while giving Blaine's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Thank you" Blaine says as he practically jump into Kurt's arms. "Your welcome Blaine" Kurt says. Pulling away but keeping his hands on Blaine shoulders Kurt looks at Blaine and asks if he wants to go to the quiz tonight. They both agree go and then sign up as a pair. Later that night they both decide to head to the cafeteria early for dinner. They grab food a salad for Kurt and pizza for Blaine. 


End file.
